


A Snacc

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: There's nothing better than sharing a meal with someone you love
Relationships: Coby/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Modern verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Snacc

About once a week, maybe more if he was bored, Luffy bought a shit ton of food for his Mukbang. It was probably the coolest job ever, cause he was basically paid to eat lots of food. It was even better than in school cause he could eat whatever he wanted, and not just something gross someone handed to him. 

He had an extra match this week, so he definitely earned another Mukbang this week. It was a pretty tricky match, but he ended up winning. His ribs were bruised, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t take care of himself. It was just annoying. 

Sanji already made him a bunch of food this week, so that meant he couldn’t get him to cook him more food without him getting cranky at him, cause it was a lot of food that he made. But what he did have at home was a lot of instant noodles. He could cook em up in a big pot and eat a lot of them. That sounded like a great idea.

The pot had been set on the stove, when a genius idea popped into his head. Eating was great, but eating with friends was even better. The issue was finding someone to eat with him. This time of day, everyone was at work cause they had boring not eating jobs. Except for Brook, who was retired cause everyone thought he died, but he spent a lot of his days at the aquarium. So he was already busy. 

Oh! He had completely forgot that there was someone who didn’t work the day shifts, cause he saw him at the gym all the time during the day. Coby would be perfect. Before he threw the noodles onto the stove, he’d send him a text. He’d have to bring his own food too, because Luffy wasn’t going to have any extras. 

It was exciting to have him text back. That meant that he was gonna have a buddy for his Mukbang. That barely ever happened. It must not’ve happened to Coby very much either, cause he was worried about what he should wear. He didn’t know there were Mukbangs where Luffy didn’t even bother to put on a shirt. Pants were only there so he could keep making money off this. Anything went, really. 

Though speaking of, he remembered that he still had to set up. If he didn’t there’d be a repeat of that time that his audio messed up so it was just the video part of him eating but with no sound. It was funny, but not one of his better episodes. 

He’d also post that he was gonna do a surprise one today. Apparently people didn’t like it when he did surprise ones. And Nami didn’t like it when he didn’t get views. As far as opinions went, Luffy wasn’t about to ignore one of Nami’s. Her opinions could be scary. 

There was always so much dumb set up to be done, but finally he could get his noodles started. Fortunately they only took a moment to cook. That was the best part about it. 

Cooking didn’t get too far, until there was a knock at the door. Coby was here! He wondered what he brought with him. Excited, Luffy bounded towards the door. 

In a little shopping bag, Coby had a thing of dip and some rippled chips. He had completely forgot about those until right now. This was how Luffy knew Coby was smart. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t bring really good food. 

“I hope chips and dip are gonna be okay.” Coby held up the bag. 

“I can have some of the chips, right?” He asked, hungrily eyeing the bag. 

“Oh, of course you can, there’s no way that I could eat all this by myself.” There were two conflicting thoughts in Luffy’s head. He didn’t often get those, but these were special circumstances. On one hand, Luffy could eat as many chips as he wanted because of that. But on the other he liked Coby and wanted to help him get big and strong. 

“Don’t worry, I can help you.” As his boyfriend, Luffy should be supportive of what he thinks his limits are. And also eat his chips for him. Cause that’s what boyfriends are for. 

“So is there a special spot where this happens? Is it already happening?” Coby walked in, and looked around nervously. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was worried about. Eating was easy, and that’s basically all they came to do.

“Yeah, it’s in my room. I’ll be there in a moment. Mine’s the one with the door open and all the stuff by the bed.” He was just about done with his noodles, and he was gonna eat the shit out of them. 

Impatience soon got the better of him, and he pulled the pot of the hot part of the stove. Now before he made the same mistake he had made in the past, he was gonna grab a towel from the bathroom. 

Now instead of burning his jewels, they were going to be nice and toasty. Really what better way was there to eat noodles than to have them warm your tummy and your jewels. He could sit cross leg and warm his feet too. Luffy wasn’t quick to use the term genius, but it was one of the smarter things he had ever done. 

With the towel under his arm, Luffy reached into the utensil drawer and hoped for the best. In his heart he knew he was going to have to make a choice here. One that he wasn’t really into, but knew that there was a sacrifice he was going to have to make. Or to not make if he was feeling selfish. 

He really wanted to be a bastard and eat all the noodles himself like he was planning on, but he couldn’t. Coby brought chips and dip, and it was the good onion one. And he was going to share it cause he was such a cool guy. He couldn’t deny his boyfriend noodles after he brought him good food. 

Reluctantly, he grabbed a second fork. He hoped that Coby knew the snacrifices that happened in this kitchen on this day. He’d grab the pot and head into his room. 

It was Mukbang time.


End file.
